Forum:2018-05-23 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- I give up, did we learn anything at all on this page? (Don't say "Yes, we learned that Homlomium has a lab assistant named Trogulus.") Bkharvey (talk) 04:19, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :Hmmm. Prof Homlomlum, a.k.a. Tobber, seems to be missing. There has been an accident in his lab that his assitant claims innocence. And where is Prende's Lamp right now? What has Tobber been working on? Maybe this is just a joke about a whole bunch of Sparks being in one place. Maybe not. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:04, May 23, 2018 (UTC) ::We learned not to put our Tuna down the garbage disposal. I'M LOOKING AT YOU, Bkharvey ! Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:14, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :::Umm okay, I'll try to remember. Bkharvey (talk) 23:45, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :: I think the problem is tuna TINS, not just the tuna. And why was the door stuck? It seems that someone intentionally jammed the drain and then intentionally jammed the door. Argadi (talk) 18:35, May 23, 2018 (UTC) ::: Ah, so you think this episode actually advances the plot? I must say, there are already plenty of loose ends without adding new ones: :::* Fix Agatha's biochemistry. :::* Fix Agatha's head. :::* Fix Gil's head. :::* Find Madwa/Prende. :::* Fix Mechanicsburg. :::* What's up with the Circus? ::: isn't that enough? Bkharvey (talk) 23:47, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :::: !, 2, and 3 are a long way from resolution - useful plot suspence. For 1, as long as Martellus is not in the immediate vicinity of Agatha, there is no need to worry (She's the title character - MASSIVE plot armor. For 2, what fun is it if there is no chance Lucrezia will pop up? For 3, it keeps Gil away from Agatha for awhile yet, plus maybe he'll pop up at an odd spot. Madwa is dead - maybe you don't think so but I do. Prende is either with Martellus or Grandmama, along with Tinka and Moxana (Otilia is in Mechanicsburg). Mechanicsburg is end game. We'll get to the Circus, we have another volume in England yet, at least. What if it isn't tuna tins - maybe a mechanical nose? The Lamp is loose in England and about to come into play. Stay tuned for the next exciting page of Agatha Heterodyne Girl Genius --Fred1740 (talk) 00:15, May 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::: I agree it isn't tuna tins this time, and a mechanical nose is a likely candidate. Argadi (talk) 01:59, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :::: That list of six items is only a partial list. There are many other loose ends in Open Questions. What happened to the Geisterdamen army which marched off is a big one? (Unless you believe the Paris attack captured all of them. I don't.) Zola still can be a major point. A Zeetha/Bang resolution. What are the Dreen up to? (I'm surprised that isn't in Open Questions.) And what is The Goldfish up to? Argadi (talk) 01:59, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :::::Ah yes, the Dreen! General Zog said " about the Dreen sent to retrieve Agatha. So, why did it stop? --Fred1740 (talk) 13:09, May 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, yeah, and there are still lots of questions about the Enigma all the way back on page 4. I just meant the recent loose ends. Bkharvey (talk) 06:04, May 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::Where's Higgs and Vole? What is Albia going to do about Gil and Tarvek? Does Hadrian Rakethorn distract Agatha? These are more immediate plot questions. The past two pages appear to be a setup for the plot direction. --Fred1740 (talk) 13:09, May 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::: My guess is that Zeetha distracts Hadrian instead. Bkharvey (talk) 06:04, May 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::Another thought: Albia favored Zeetha as she is Skifandran. How will she react if Zeetha reveals her suspicion that Gil is her twin brother? That would also reveal that Zeetha is Klaus' daughter. --Fred1740 (talk) 17:30, May 24, 2018 (UTC) It's pretty silly to create pages for such (likely to be) minor characters as Quintillius Harmon and Trogulus, I suppose, but this wiki has pages for characters just as minor. Anyway, I did so; Girl Genius is a very silly story, after all. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:57, May 25, 2018 (UTC) : We are scholars creating the ultimate reference work for a grand story as it is being written. If we don't write the pages now it will be harder to collect the details later when we realize they are important. And documenting the details lets us discover more about the crafting of the story. For my favorite example see the last sentence in the Mount Horeb page. Argadi (talk) 20:06, May 25, 2018 (UTC) :: On the other hand, the second footnote on that page 404s when clicked.� Bkharvey (talk) 20:29, May 25, 2018 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I just noticed that. I scholar's work is never done in the day of the transient web. There were two dead links to that page—now only one and it's noted. (And we have another page in the wiki. 1005 according to Wikia—I think that count doesn't include redirects.) Argadi (talk) 20:35, May 25, 2018 (UTC)